Control systems for bathing unit systems such as spas, whirlpools, hot tubs, bathtubs, therapeutic baths and swimming pools, are well known in the art. Typically, such control systems are operative for controlling the various functional components of the bathing unit systems. The functional components can include water pumps, heating modules, filter systems, air blowers, ozone generators, and lighting systems, among others.
In general, bathing unit control systems include a controller to which the various bathing unit components are connected. This controller is adapted to control the power supplied from a power source to each one of the various components. More specifically, in response to signals received from a user of the bathing unit system, for example via a control panel, and/or in response to signals received from various sensors, the controller will activate or de-activate the various bathing unit components by supplying power, or ceasing to supply power, to those components.
A function of the control system is to control the activation and de-activation of the heating module of the bathing unit system in order to maintain the temperature of the water within the water receptacle within a desired temperature range. In the case of most bathing unit systems the water temperature is maintained between 80 and 104 degrees Fahrenheit.
Unlike bathtubs, the water contained within the water receptacles of many bathing unit systems is not drained each time the bathing unit system is used. As such, it is desirable to maintain the water temperature within the desired temperature range at all times, even when the bathing unit system is not in use, such that the water does not have to be reheated every Lime a user wishes to use the bathing unit system. Bathing unit systems are known to consume a significant amount of energy to maintain the water at a given temperature. This is especially true for bathing unit systems that are located outdoors in cold climates. With energy consumption being a constant concern for governments and energy producers, it is possible that in the near future the energy consumption of bathing unit systems will be regulated in certain regions of the world. Furthermore, the cost associated with heating the bathing unit, which the consumer bears, can be significant.
In order to conserve energy, most bathing unit systems include a cover that fits over the water receptacle when the bathing unit system is not in use. These covers are generally insulated in order to prevent as much heat loss from the water as possible. However, even with the insulated covers, the controller is still required to provide power to the heating module in order to keep the water within the water receptacle within a desired temperature range.
One suggested manner of reducing the amount of energy consumption of a pool system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,297 issued to Bajka on Mar. 30, 1982. Bajka describes using the combination of solar water heating and non-solar water heating for improving the efficiency of the pool system. More specifically, Bajka describes a controller that is capable of preferentially using the solar water heating when possible. A deficiency with the system described by Bajka lies in the manner in which the solar heating occurs. More specifically, the solar heating consists of solar panels through which water can flow. As the water flows through the solar panels, it increases in temperature due to the energy from the sun. The deficiency with this is that the solar heating described in Bajka is not functional in cold climates. For example, in the wintertime, the water within the solar panels can freeze rendering the system inoperable.
In light of the above, it can be seen that there exists a need in the industry to provide a controller for a bathing system that alleviates at least in part the deficiencies associated with the prior art.